Los Ciberfantasmas
by Tau Kaste
Summary: Con su habilidad para manipular La Red, y pasar las normas del ciberespacio a un segundo plano, los hermanos McCormick viven en este mundo virtual todo lo que jamás habrían podido en el real. Y lo aprovechan al máximo con su capacidad de resucitar infinidad de veces… A pesar de que ya están muertos.


**Los Ciberfantasmas  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo Único**

 **Género:** Ciencia Ficción/Familia

 **Advertencias:** Muertes/Suicidio. No permanentes.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a South Park y a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

1

El chico tembló. El aire frio lo hacía estremecer, se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su abrió, y escondió sus manos en los bolsillos. Miro a la barandilla del puente. Allí se encontraba sentada, inclinada hacia atrás, una joven chica.

-Oye. Vas matarte. –Se le ocurrió molestar. –Eso sería GAME OVER.

-Que simpático. –Contesto ella con un noto tan sarcástico que se oyó venenoso. -¿A ti que te importa si me mato? –Los cabellos largos y rojizos de la chica se movían con el viento, sus ojos miel eran fríos e indiferentes, su pálida piel daba la sensación de que era un vampiro.

-¿Eres una Suicida Virtual? –Pregunto confundido mientras levantaba las cejas. Kenny, se hallaba en el ciberespacio. No, no se encontraba en un chat o un juego descendiente de _DRAGONES Y MASMORRAS._ Se hallaba en un ciberuniverso de realidad virtual que existía gracias a la tecnología de su época.

-¡No digas estupideces! ¡Los Suicidas Virtuales son masoquistas y emos bobos! –Le recrimino. –Aunque de hecho no existe diferencia. –Acoto tranquilamente.

-Ah. Entonces solo te gusta la adrenalina de estar a gran altura. –Concluyo. –¿O quieres saber que se siente morir por decisión propia?

La chica puso los ojos en blanco. –Mientras más hablas, más estúpido te considero.

-Bueno. Entonces quizás solo quieres despertar rápido en tu capsula.

-No. No tengo capsula.

-¿Cómo que no tienes capsula? –Pregunto aún más confundido. La pelirroja lo miro a los ojos, fría y sin emociones, como si acusándolo por haber hecho una pregunta estúpida. Esta vez fue Kenny quien puso los ojos en blanco. –Eres una ciberfantasma. –Dedujo con asombro y la vez con fascinación. –Tú ya estas muerta. –Murmuro a continuación, más para sí, que para la chica.

-Así es. –Afirmo con su rostro inexpresivo pero con cierto deje de orgullo en su voz. En el ciberespacio. Podían existir los llamados ciberfantasmas: Chicos que por algún motivo habían muerto dentro de la capsula. La capsula era la máquina que permitía que tu mente entrara al mundo de realidad virtual, que era de veras bastante muy realista, mientras tu cuerpo permanecía dormido en su interior. Era un aparato de alta tecnología muy vendido y popular en las tiendas de ciber-concepción.

Estas capsulas, no solo podían mantenerte al margen de dos mundos: El real, y el virtual. Sino que también te alimentaba con nutrientes por una intravenosa, mientras que en tu mente devorabas un pollo asado. Te mantenía higienizado, mientras que tú te la pasabas en el ciberespacio sin preocuparte por ello. Y lo mejor, hacía que todo lo que sentías en el juego lo sintieras en tu cuerpo, sin provocar daños físicos claro. No a todos les gustaba esos estímulos que provocaba la capsula, porque si te daban una bofetada, morías, y algo similar los dolores los ibas a sentir aunque aquello realmente no estuviese pasando.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunto de forma repentina una vez que logro tragarse su asombro.

-Rebeca. Red. ¿Por qué te interesa de repente, cara de niño traga leche?

El rubio no se inmuto ante el comentario. –Me llamo Kenny. –Aclaro. –Y también estoy muerto.

Esta vez fue Red quien se sorprendió. –¿Tú también eres un ciberfantasma?

-Así es. –Más allá de las maravillas de la capsula, y del hecho de que este te permitiera acceder a un mundo y estar siempre pendiente de que volvieras al propio, había problemas. Y los ciberfantasmas eran, como consecuencia, el resultado de esos problemas. La capsula, si bien tenía todas las precauciones posibles, y se las obligaba a tenerlas a quienes las controlaban, seguían provocando daños y desgracias irreversibles. Entre ellas, muertes. Un apagón de luz, una falla en el sistema, un fusible roto, y el cerebro podría sufrir daños ceberos y permanentes, teniendo como triste consecuencia, un alto nivel de casos sobre personas que sufrieron una muerte cerebral mientras estaban en el ciberespacio.

-Es la primera vez que conozco a otro muerto dentro de la red. Bueno, a parte de mis hermanos.

-¿Tus hermanos también están muertos? –Pregunto algo pálida.

-¿Ah? Oh si, si lo están. –Afirmo. –Fuimos un ciber-conector una vez para divertirnos dentro de la red. No teníamos mucho dinero en ese entonces así que solo lo hacíamos cada tanto. –Puso una cara melancólica al recordar las complicaciones de una vida de baja calidad. –Ese día hubo un apagón muy fuerte. Los cascos de la capsula nos causaron daños, poco después sacaron nuestros cuerpos de ahí, pero nunca pudieron sacar nuestras almas del ciberespacio. –Dijo eso ultimo con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando al suelo.

-¿Ya veo? –Dijo Red apenada, con la vista clavada sobre la acera del puente. –Lo lamento. –Dijo con un tono suave.

-No pasa nada. –Afirmo el chico. –La verdad es que nos gusta estar aquí. En el mundo real, nos despreciaban, y no teníamos nada. –Se lamentó.

El silencio lo consumió y sintió sobre él una mirada tan comprensiva como no. Dirigió sus cristalinos ojos a los ojos miel de la chica, esta lo miraba como si mirara a un mocoso que hacia niñerías solo por llamar la atención, con una sonrisa de chica dulce y maternal.

-Alguna vez pensé igual sobre la posibilidad de vivir eternamente aquí.

-¿Y ahora no? –Pregunto confundido.

-No. Llevo más de 20 años muerta. Obviamente no puedo envejecer, y quede atrapada aquí cuando tenía más o menos tu edad. Con el tiempo comencé a comprender que no puedes evadir la muerte por siempre.

A medida que entendía lo que esa alma vieja hacia sentada en la orilla del puente Kenny comenzó a negar con la cabeza: No lo comprendía.

-Escucha. Te entiendo. –Siguió ella a medida que se paraba y se mantenía equilibrada sobre la barandilla. –Escapar de los problemas reales para siempre, es fantástico. Pero tienes que aceptarlo: Estas muerto. –Y acto seguido salto. Salto al vació, ella iba a morir, moriría otra vez, pero esta vez no terminaría en un ciberuniverso, esta vez moriría de verdad, no despertaría en su capsula, esa chica. No, esa mujer ¡Realmente iba a morir!

Kenny no reacciono al principio. ¡No se suponía que los ciberfantasmas se suicidaran! Dado que en la realidad estaban muertos, si morían en la red era el verdadero fin. Es decir ¡Realmente morías! ¡En los dos mundos! ¡GAME OVER! ¡Bye, bye, despídete..! Y el simplemente: No lo entendía.

Se colgó del brandal y se inclinó hacia adelante, entonces, vio algo sorprendente. Rebeca caía al vacío infinito, tenía los pies juntos, los brazos extendidos, su cabello luchaba contra la gravedad, sus ojos cerrados y una expresión pacifica en su rostro. Como quien estaba meditando. Kenny creyó que la vería caer hasta que la oscuridad se la tragara, pero no fue así, en cambio la joven adulta se detuvo, quedando suspendida en el aire.

Una luz azul le brillo sobre la frente, y fue cobrando intensidad hasta que le cubrió por completo piel, cabello y vestimenta. A medida que esas luces se propagaban por su cuerpo estas se convertían en mariposas, o seguían siendo luces, pero con esa silueta. Sus alas se agitaban emitiendo un sonido como el de pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Estas pequeñas luces con sus formas de mariposas, ascendían y unos metros antes de llegar al puente, su luz se extinguía como una luciérnaga aplastada. Poco a poco todo el cuerpo de la chica sufrió el mismo efecto y no quedara nada de ella. Hasta que fue oficial: Red estaba muerta.

2

La ciberpolicía estaba en su límite. Tenían el caso de un trio muy complicado, no eran ciberterroristas, pero seguían causando problemas y por ello había que detenerlos. Seguían pasando los límites de lo legal. Y aquello estaba mal, merecían ser detenidos, y a veces era triste porque muchas veces significaba provocarle la muerte definitiva a alguien, obviamente ciberfantasmas.

 _El Trio Indetenible_ era de esos. No solo era hackers profesionales, sino que para colmo eran ciberfantasmas. La policía les había advertido que si seguían rompiendo las leyes no les quedaría otras que dispararles a quemarropa, y eso significaba muerte definitiva y permanente, game over, no tendrían otro universo en el cual revivir. Pero este trio no pensaba igual, siguieron neutralizando los códigos de restaurantes y tiendas, juegos, clubes, personas y de más, para tener en el ciberespacio la vida que no habían podido disfrutar en la realidad.

No quedaba otra, pero algo extraño paso cuando la poli los localizo y los "deshabilito". Se suponía que no tenían una capsula donde despertar, que si morían en el juego estando muertos en el mundo real era el verdadero final. Pero no fue así, minutos luego de dispararles habían revivido en el ciberuniverso ¿Cómo era posible? No importaba cuantas veces los mataran, los neutralizaran, cuantas veces intentaran a quebrantar sus núcleos ¡Volvían a la vida! ¿¡Eran inmortales!? Nadie podía asegurarlo. Pero sus características u trucos los había vuelto lo que eran, una de las leyendas más famosas de la red _El Trio Indetenible._

3

Karen veía atenta como la gente pasaba caminando frente a ella. Estaba esperando que alguno se quedase quieto para poder robarle lo más fácilmente que le fuese posible. La última vez que lo había intentado caminando, con los ojos cerrados, se había tragado un poste. Finalmente callo el pez que estaba buscando; Una chica freno cerca para chatear a través de una pantalla holográfica, que hacía o con quien se comunicaba era lo de menos, lo que más le importaba era aprovechar su quietud al máximo.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Las letras y links se infiltraron por su cabeza con limpia sencilles. Pronto logro entrar a la información personal de la chica y se dio cuenta de que ya la conocía. Hackeo su cuenta así fácil, sus medidas de segura era nulas, de haber tenido buenas precauciones le habría tomado un par de minutos. Una vez obtenido lo que quería abrió los ojos, se despegó de la pared donde había estado apoyada esperando una víctima, y luego cruzo la calle para llegar a Cyberia. Cyberia era un bonito café donde a menudo se reunía con sus hermanos, y fue hay mismo donde los encontró, sentados más al fondo como de costumbre. Sonrió al verlos y fue a sentarse con ellos.

-Karen. –Sonrió su hermano al verla llegar. Se lo veía a la ves aliviado, de ver que estaba con ellos, y no tratando de esquivar los balazos de los polis.

-Qué bueno que estés bien. Vi lo que hiciste. –Dijo el mayor de los tres elevando las cejas como si se preparara para contar una historia de terror. –¿Tienes idea de a quien acabas de robarle? –Su pequeña hermana negó con la cabeza. –Acabas de hackear a Shelley Marsh.

-¿Y? –Pregunto despreocupada la niña.

-Mira. Somos inmortales, y eso nos ve genial ¿Bien? Pero aun así podemos sentir dolor. Y si esa chica se entera de la cantidad de dinero que le robaste. Te va a dar los garrotes de tu vida. –Aseguro.

-Es la hermana mayor de Stan. Tiene peor carácter que un toro cuando alguien se mueve como un auténtico tarado delante de él. –Fue la acotación de Kenny.

La más joven giro los ojos, como si aquello solo le provocase miedo a un recién nacido.

Engulleron entre los tres una gran caja de nachos con queso chorreando hasta los topes. Nachos, extra grandes y súper ricos, que pagaron con el dinero que la más joven había robado de la cuenta de Shelley. Luego salieron del café todos juntos, y se aventuraron por las calles de la red, de aquel mundo virtual, que gracias a sus dones seria su hogar hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Caminaron hasta que notaron que las calles estaban casi vacías, era normal que aquello ocurriera, por la noche todos volvían al mundo real para dormir o porque los ciber-conectores cerraban sus puertas. Kenny se caminaba al frente, no sabía en qué iban pensando los otros dos, pero desde que Red se había suicidado frente a sus ojos, el solo pensaba en Kyle.

-Y como no me dejo entrar al estupido club, me esmere en robarle tanta información personal como fuese posible. Dios santo, después de lo que leí sobre ese tipo espero que jamás tenga hijos. –Iba comentando el mayor.

-Usar la información personal como chantaje es el truco más viejo del libro. Pero a veces uno se entera de cosas con las que era más feliz sin saberlas. –Acoto Karen.

Kenny no les estaba poniendo atención, sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en el recuerdo del chico que los había hecho inmortales; Kyle, un chico perteneciente a una familia de científicos tecnopatas. Él les había explicado un trillón de veces a los hermanos como había modificado sus núcleos para lograr que existieran hasta el fin de los tiempos, o por lo menos, mientras la red se mantuviese tan existente como ellos. Pero el trio jamás lo había entendido.

En un mundo de humanos adictos a la tecnología, un tecnopata es un rango bastante admirable. Comprendían la tecnología y su funcionamiento de un modo que las mentes normales, por no llamarlas inferiores, no podían. Tal vez por eso, no importaba cuantas veces lo explicara, los chicos jamás comprenderían por del todo como se habían convertido en una leyenda inmortal.

Los tres hermanos fueron arrancados de sus pensamientos por un sonido que ya conocían hacía más de lo que podían contar con los dedos.

-¡Quietos! –Grito uno de los "ciberpolis"

-Genial. Llevo una semana sin matarme. Estaba por romper mi record. –Se lamentó Kenny inmutable ante la situacion.

-¿Cuándo entenderán estos tipos que somos un virus al que jamás van a neutralizar? –Se jodío Kevin con su pregunta.

-¿Es que no saben reconocer cuando algo es imposible? –Refunfuño la menor de los hermanos.

Los hombres los tenían rodeados y solo tenían una misión con respecto al _El Trio Indetenible_ : Neutralizarlos. Nunca entendían que aquello era imposible, que era ridículo, que cada intento seria en vano, que se enfrentaban a un trio verdaderamente invencible.

-Prepárense para los desvirguen a tiros. –Bromeo Kevin.

-A mi culo no le agrada eso Kevin. –Le siguió el juego su hermana.

Kenny sonrió. Amaba cuando sus hermanos se mantenían los ánimos aun en situaciones literalmente muy dolorosas.

-¡Callados! Serán neutralizados. –Les advirtió uno de los polis.

-Ya escuchamos eso antes. –Bramo Karen para los otros dos.

-Esta vez será en serio. –Aseguro otro hombre.

Los tres se miraron inexpresivos. En el fondo hasta divertidos, tal vez no podían morir. Pero que los cagaran a tiros cada semana era algo que, por muy acostumbrados que estuvieran, no dejaba de doler.

-Si se mueven saldrán heridos. –Les advirtió un hombre.

-Y si no saldremos muertos. –Les recordó Kenny encogiéndose de hombros. –Disparen de una jodida vez que esto duele mucho. Mientras más rápido morimos menos nos jodemos ¿Qué esperan?

Y los hombres nos los hicieron esperar dispararon fusilando a los tres y dejándolos como queso suizo. Con la esperanza de que, esta vez, fuese para siempre.

4

Minutos más tarde de que sus sesos bañaran el suelo y la ciberpolicía se retirara del lugar. Los hermanos se reincorporaron lentamente. Quejosos, adoloridos, pero vivos al fin y al cabo.

-Ah carajo. Y yo que era virgen. –Bromeo Karen sobándose la cintura. -Esos polis apendejados.

-Mierda. Eso nunca deja de doler. –Siguió Kenny tronándose el cuello. -Son unos escupe balas realmente estupidos.

-Y nosotros los que se tragan esas balas.

Kevin suspiro. –Putos policías traga leches ¿Se sienten bien?

-Genial. –Respondió algo sarcástica su pequeña hermana. -Y mi culo mejor todabia.

-Aja. –La secundo su hermano.

-Me alegro.

-Que hijos de perra. Le tendríamos que tender una trampa un día de estos, para entretenernos con algo ¿No? –Pregunto la chica.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –Aseguro Kevin. –Tal vez así logremos estar vivos por lo menos dos semanas.

-Si. Tenemos que romper ese record. Y solo podremos si escapamos de los polis, o si les pateamos el culo. La segunda me parece más apetecible.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Pregunto el hermano del medio cambiando de tema.

Los tres pensaron en ello. -¿Quién quiere ir al club Luna Nueva? –Pregunto Kevin, con voz algo suplicante.

-Yo me apunto. –Dijo Karen.

-Pero es un sitio para gente adinerada. Habrá que hackear el sistema. –Les recordó el rubio.

-¿Y? Eso es lo divertido. –Le recordó la pequeña.

-Karen tiene razón. A demás luego podemos ir a jugar ese juego S.A. (Solo Adultos).

-¿El Multi-Guerras? –Pregunto el menor.

Karen sonrió. Amaba ese juego. –Suena genial ¿Recuerdan cómo entramos la última vez?

-Si. –Aseguro el mayor de todos divertido. –Todavía no me creo que sean tan tontos.

-Yo no me creo que tengan tan mala seguridad. –Acoto Kenny.

Los tres rieron. Luego comenzaron a correr con ganas hacia el Club Luna Nueva. Kenny iba adelante con sus hermanos pisándole los talones. Pensó en ese momento que nada importaría si ellos permanecían siempre a su lado. Sin importar que se aburrieran de todo, de los juegos, de los clubes, de los bares, de los hackeos, de comer hasta no poder mas aunque no lo necesitarán porque eran fantasmas, fantasmas virtuales, pero fantasmas al fin y al cabo. Estaban muertos en el mundo real. Su nueva vida era la red. Lo seria por siempre hasta el fin de la humanidad, no de la tecnología, de la red. Cualquiera se hartaría de eso en algún punto, pero ellos no, no mientras se tuvieran los unos a los otros…

Ellos serían los seres más viejos conocidos de la red y del mundo real también. Se convertirían en la leyenda más famosa, en un Dios, en todopoderosos. Seguirían vivos aun después de que la humanidad estuviese extinta, y lo harían juntos, porque eran _El Trio Inalcanzable_ , lo serian siempre juntos, para todos. Para los polis, para la realidad, para la muerte virtual, para la muerte real.

Eran sencillamente Inalcanzables… inmortales… Indetenibles…

* * *

 **Hola, soy Tau Kaste.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el fic, y que perdonen los errores ortográficos. Esto está inspirado en los libros que suelo leer, fantasiosos y de mundos locos. Toda crítica será recibida.**

 **Tau Fuera...**


End file.
